


Luffy Dies

by Huntz711



Category: One Piece
Genre: I'm Sorry, Nakamaship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntz711/pseuds/Huntz711
Summary: What else is there to say?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Luffy Dies

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this but that was at 3 AM. Is it any good? No.

He'd done it. He was the king of the pirates. His dream had come true. His nakama's dreams had, too, and he smiled up at their faces where they gathered over him. Zoro's knees were under his back and his head rested in Nami's lap. His navigator's eyes were teary. Sanji's face peered down at him next to Zoro's, looking twisted in a way Luffy didn't like. Zoro's face was unreadable. At least, to most it was. But Luffy saw shame in his eyes. There shouldn't be shame. He lifted his hand to touch Zoro's face but it felt far too heavy and flopped onto his chest. Usopp took it and held it, eyes shiny and mouth quivering. His original four nakama. All the way from East Blue they'd accompanied him. He loved them so much. 

He registered more faces and he let his smile widen easily at the sight of the rest of his nakama. There was Chopper, and Robin, and Franky and Brook and Jinbe. All recruited in the Grand Line and all so, so special to him. His eyelids felt heavy but he didn't want to lose sight of their faces. 

His swordsman's one eye was a storm of anger, guilt and sadness, and his posture was stiff. Luffy met his turmoiled gaze with a loving, tender one. He remembered those first days in that dinghy, just the two of them. The dreams they'd shared and the struggles they'd fought out of. Together. The world's greatest swordsman. Always steadfast and strong. His heart swelled at the sight of him. "Zoro."

His eyes went to his navigator's. Hers were wide open and swimming with tears. The cartographer who drew a map of the world. So intelligent and confident. His guiding light through these troubled seas. Her shoulders were trembling and Luffy would love to hold her and protect her but for now all he could give her was an adoring, gentle gaze and a single word: "Nami."

There was a sniffle above him and his eyes went to his sniper's. Those eyes seemed to struggle to meet his. Tears were already falling. Luffy watched as his face twisted into one of grief and vaguely felt the hand holding his grip harder. A true brave warrior of the sea. Resourceful and courageous. His partner in crime. He grinned up at him, sunny and comforting. "Usopp."

Next, Luffy's eyes went to his cook. He watched as a tear caught in his eyelashes and the corners of his mouth kept twitching, struggling not to curve downward into despair. He met the one shiny blue eye he could see and beamed up into it. It was bluer and more beautiful than the sea they'd found together. A wonderful cook. Kind and thoughtful. "Sanji."

Then there was his doctor. The little reindeer was crying outright, eyes big and round and red and distressed. His youngest nakama was hunched over him, trembling badly. A doctor who could cure any illness. A true monster, and a true friend. Gentle and loving. Luffy met his tortured look with a cheerful one, kind and accepting and free of blame. "Chopper."

Next he met his archaeologist's eyes. She smiled down at him, her usual gentle and fond smile, though now it wavered and the longer he looked the more he could see her chest trembling and heaving with every breath. He was so proud of her. They'd learned the True History together. A

She was a great archaeologist. Tender and so, so smart. He would never, ever regret taking her onto his crew. He met her despaired smile with a joyous, welcoming one. "Robin."

His lids felt heavy, but he forced them up. He wasn't done. Not yet. He continued to smile. 

He met his shipwright's eyes. The cyborg was crying silently. Tears streamed down his face. The shipwright who built a true dream ship. Their ship's protector. Forever super and wondrous. His large shoulders trembled. Luffy beamed at him and forced his eyelids open to meet his eyes. "Franky."

Next was his musician. The skeleton was quiet and respectful and Luffy stared into the depths of his eye sockets. They'd met Laboon again, and he'd been so happy. The Soul King. Optimistic and jovial. Luffy's cheeks hurt from smiling but he had to let his musician know just how much he loved him. "Brook."

And lastly, his tired eyes landed on his helmsman. Relations between their races were smoothing out and they'd been the first example. Luffy wouldn't have it any other way. The fishman's face was neutral but he could see the pain behind it. His helmsman. His two-time life saver. Honorable and respectful. Luffy grinned so hard his cheeks must have stretched unnaturally. "Jinbe."

His stomach hurt. His head hurt. Everything hurt horribly but he would not shut his eyes and still he grinned, grinned with the blinding light he'd always smiled with. He couldn't have asked for better nakama, for a better group to spend his last seconds with. "I love you all. Take care." He took them all in one last time. 

His eyes slipped shut and he felt no regrets.

There, ahead of him, was Merry. It was bright. Behind him, there was crying, but there wasn't any looking back, now. He approached the ship and soon felt its wood beneath his feet once again. And there he waited. He waited for his nakama to join him again and they did. One by one, they returned to him and fell into his arms and finally they were whole again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha sorry for that mess


End file.
